ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Corona
Appearance Unlike most Ultras, his body is entirely red, but appears to be covered, in Protector like, thick armored skin, similar to Leo from Another Genesis. His crest glows Orange and points backward, and his eyes are oval shaped, but flat. Golden lines run up the side of his face, and are similar in nature to Protectors. His color timer, shines green. It is noted that he has short claws on his fingers Personality An incredibly ancient being, Corona is unique among Ultras, as he posses no real love for mankind, or any particular race. Despite his name, he is rather stoic, and often cold and seemingly unmoved by the tragedies of the universe. Despite this, he can be kind in his own. Instead of viewing things in terms of right or wrong, he works to protect the innocent, regardless of their sides. Oddly, he prefers to let others try and solve their problems, and is often reluctant to fight Kaiju despite his great power. He believes people should learn to deal with monsters on their. Corona's way of doing things often puts him at odds with others, yet despite the difficulties, he never backs down from what he believes is right and can be stubborn, even to the point of risking death, when it comes to protecting something. All of this possible comes from the fact that, because he is so old (he is over 500,000 years old), he has made many friends, who have died of old age, or worse. Instead of trying to protect people, he desires to encourage them to grow and defend themselves. Fighting Style Corona is a brutal fighter and often seems to torment his foes, as if he has some manner of grudge against them. His fighting style, seems to make use of his extreme strength, yet he is comfortable with using energy manipulations. History An incredibly ancient being, Corona has made both friends and enemies, as he fought for piece across the cosmos. He is a giant of legend, feared for his power and retribution and feared by some as a God of Wrath, while others view him as a protective Deity. What is known is that, much of his time was not that of an Ultra. When not on a world, or fighting, he generally slumbers within suns, which is where his name comes from. All of the many names he has been given, are all alien words for stars, the skin or innards of a star. Profile, Forms and Abilities * Titles: God of Calamity, God of Wrath, God of Strength, God of Protection * Other Names: Various other alien words/names which relate to stars/Suns or a certain part of a star. * Height: 54 M * Weight: 35,000 T * Age: Over 650,000 years old (real age is unknown) * Strength: Unknown, no known upper limits. His punches can stop or start Earthquakes or leave craters, he can send monsters flying with one arm, and his kick can send them flying backwards. He is able to break monster bones by hand. * Running Speed: Despite his strength, he runs about as fast as a typical Ultra * Flying Speed: Mach 9 is his fastest time, in an atmosphere environment * Jumping Speed: Unknown, he shows no sign of his limit, making far leaps with little issue. His record is 1567 meters * Features: ** Ultra Armor: His armor is very strong, able to take atomic heat rays, and space age weapon with impunity. Corona is famous for not only his strength but also endurance. His skin's state is very possibly the result of harsh training and long fights. ** Corona Crest: His glowing crest, it gathers light energy from around him to replenish his strength. Legend says he draws strength directly from the last star he visited, but that is unproven. ** Life Gauge: ** Eyes: Corona can see through matter, across space, in the dark and pick up on invisible enemies. Base Techniques Techniques for all forms * Hand Cutter: Orange arcs of energy, fired by the swing of his hands. He has a wide version using his both hands, and versions where he charges his hands. * Circle Shield: A red disc of energy, that resembles a pool of liquid with ripples. Used with one hand, or both, to block attacks. * Cross Ejection: His hands crackle with red lightning, and he fired a red version of the classic Specium Ray. It is possibly the same technique. * Flash Travel: Unlike most Ultras, his flash travel changes for whichever mode he is in. * High Speed Aura: An aura, which when donned, Corona can move at incredible speeds, previously impossible for him. * Teleport: * Barrier Ray: A beam which erects a circle shields elsewhere. Forms - Burning Mode= His monstrous berserk form. In this form, his armor is spiky and his claws on his hands and feet. His lips are replaced with fangs and his crest now points forward and glows crimson red like his color timer. In this state, he is an animal and without any thought or strategy. It is this form that gained him the title 'God of Calamity' Attacks * Burning Cutter: A swing of his hand releases a wave of red destructive energy. * Burning Cutter: He uses his claws * Potent Life Force: Because of his animal like nature, Corona, in this form, can endure and recovery from injuries he normally couldn't. * Burning Aura: An angry aura he generates, which can destroy on contact. A destructive form of his High Speed Aura. - Flashing Mode= His less famous blue version. In it, he exchanges his extreme strength for extreme speed His crest glows golden. * Cutter Swing: Corona swings his spear hand, releasing a blue arc of energy. * Halo Slash: Corona can a halo slash to cut through the enemy * Arm Cutter: Corona uses his entire forearm and hand, as a blade. * Regeneration: Corona can recover much faster than in his normal form * Flash Kick: Corona jumps and moves as a flash of light to land a high speed flying kick. * Esp: His mental abilities are greater here, than his other forms. * Icing Shower: A shower of light from his hands which puts out fire and reduces heat. * Prison Ring: Corona sends out circles of energy that serve as restraints, they can combine to increase their strength. * Bubble Ray: A beam which traps the target in a sphere of energy. * Ultra Hyperspace: Corona's ability to create pocket dimension, and travel to different dimensions. - Shining Mode= His Ultmate form, he now bears shining white armor, and golden script all over his body. His crest glows Golden. }} Trivia * Corona is based on Leo and Corona from Another Genesis. * His alternate forms are based of those of Kamen Rider Agito. * He exists for the Fan Crossover, but also to replace Ultraman Soma in Kaiju Survival. Category:Fan Ultras Category:SolZen321